


A New Broom Sweeps Clean

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: An Exploration Long Delayed [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Estrangement, F/M, Friendship, Marriage, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and his new wife after their wedding reception.  (Timestamp/prequel for Tardiest Explorers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Broom Sweeps Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com) for the prompts "break" and "choice."

“Well, that’s it!” says Marie, closing the door firmly behind the last of the guests.  “Just the two of us.  Finally.”

Ray flops back on the couch, exhausted, and watches her putter around picking up a glass here, a napkin there.  Not really cleaning, just too wound up to stop moving.  ( _Wow, you found someone more hyper than you,_ he remembers Frannie saying.  _Your kids are gonna be holy terrors._ )

“If we’d rented a hall we could’ve snuck out hours ago,” he teases.  But Marie was right: hosting the reception in their apartment worked out better.  Sure, everyone was packed in like sardines, but that just made the party feel friendlier.  More fun.

He grins, checking out Marie’s— _his wife’s_ —round ass, which shifts temptingly under her blue silk dress as she bends to gather up empties.

Friends.  Fun.  Family.  Sex.  A dog.  A home.  And someone to share it all with.  How the hell did he get so lucky?

“We’re well and truly married now,” Marie says, tipping him a wink, and suddenly it’s like lifting weights just to smile back at her.

Because that’s it, the wedding is over.  And Fraser didn’t come.

And okay, it’s a long way from the wilds of Canada, and maybe Ray and Fraser haven’t talked much lately, and Fraser never _said_ he’d come. . .  But the guy would walk three miles in a blizzard to return a library book.  He’s master of the last-minute happy ending, and he never gives up on his friends.  And so Ray had never _really_ believed that Fraser wouldn’t show.

He hears a sharp _smash-crunch_.

Marie swears, laughing; she’s stepped on a wine glass.

_Well, that’s it, then._

He holds out his hands to his wife and pulls her down into his lap for a kiss.


End file.
